The present invention refers to a seal for a gap between two surfaces. The seal is primarily intended to be used in a gap between two surfaces which are movable relative each other, but it can also be used as a seal between two surfaces, which are not movable relative each other.
A seal's fitness for use is depending i.a. upon its ability to prevent different objects from passing it, upon its mechanical strength, and--in cases where a gap between two relatively movable surfaces is to be sealed off--upon its friction properties. In order to obtain good properties in all these respects is it generally necessary that the seal is manufactured from a plurality of different materials or that it consists of several parts. This will make the manufacture more expensive and the handling more difficult.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a seal comprising one single part, which can be easily and cheaply manufactured from a single initial material and which has good sealing, strength and friction properties.
This is achieved in accordance with the invention by giving the seal the features defined in the claims attached hereto.
A seal in accordance with the invention can easily be manufactured in different geometrical shapes and with different mechanical properties, for making it adapted to different fields of applications.